


Solace

by ozsaur



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, challenge, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-01
Updated: 2005-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozsaur/pseuds/ozsaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not a lot of hurt, and the comfort is... Jim style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solace

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fic_on_demand challenge 2005.

Blair sat on the couch, hunched over with his head down. Jim handed him the ice pack.

"Don't say a word, Jim." He put the ice pack against the side of his face, and turned away.

"I'm not saying anything. I'm going to make some sandwiches. You hungry?"

"Not particularly."

Jim went into the kitchen and made two sandwiches anyway. He took his time, giving Blair a chance to relax in the quiet of the loft. Throwing a handful of potato chips onto each sandwich plate, he brought them into the living room and set them on the coffee table. He went back to fetch beers for them both, then settled down next to Blair.

"I'm really not hungry, Jim."

"Well, then, I'll eat it."

Blair sighed, but after a moment, his fingers reached out to pluck a potato chip off the plate and pop it into his mouth. Jim hid his smile behind a sip of beer. Soon the chips were gone and Blair munched on a crispy dill spear. He finally put the ice pack down so he could handle the rather large sandwich with both hands.

When the food was gone, Jim took the plates and beer bottles into the kitchen and came back with two chocolate cupcakes from his hidden stash of forbidden goodies. When Blair saw what Jim had in his hand, his eyebrows went up and he shot Jim a look of mingled irritation and amusement. Taking the cupcake offered, his face suddenly lit up in the first smile Jim had seen all day.

"Thanks, Jim."

As Jim sat down, he let his hand brush over Blair's shoulder, and kept his gaze away from the battered side of his face.

"You're welcome, Chief."

While Jim ate his snack, Blair set his aside and picked up the ice pack to press against his face. It was only a matter of time until Blair talked about what happened, all Jim had to do was wait.

The End


End file.
